StarCrossed Fate
by AntoineFrancois
Summary: Two years after Link was sent back to his own time Zelda and Link cannot bear their not being together, Zelda devises a plan, but tragedy strikes first. Alot of things have changed since the first draft, please R&R to tell me what you think of them!
1. Last Chance

Disclaimer: Oh ya, guess what. I do not own Zelda or any of the characters within. Isn't that a coincidence?  
  
"Maybe me and Zelda just weren't meant to be together Saria." He confided. His head hung low, it had been two years since he was sent back to his own time. Not a single day went by that he didn't think about her, the agony of losing her was more than he could bear.  
  
"Is there not a single way I could make it back?" he questioned Saria with his voice desperate as it had been for quite some time. Saria stumbled for an answer and finally said,  
  
"Link... there is... I'm sorry... there is no other way." She tried so hard to cushion the crush of what she had to say, but it was too much. "Zelda was the only one with the power." Her heart pounding these were the exact words she had hoped she would never have to say,  
  
"Link..." she said trying to stay as unemotional as possible. "Zelda is dead, Link." As she closed her mouth Link fell to the floor on his knees nearly losing his breath. Tears were streaming down his face but with no expressions. Link was very good at hiding his emotions, but the tears were unavoidable. "I thought I would never have to tell you but you must get over it. I can't stand to see you this way, where is the hero I once new?"  
  
"He has no desire to fight anymore, no desire to live." He said with a monotonous voice, and with that Link laid back on his bed staring into the sky. Tears were still flooding his face as he was continually gazing at the stars, he yelled silently to the heavens saying, "Why would you do this to me! I have had enough, take my life..." His anger subsiding, he didn't even want to know how Zelda died, for any mention of her brought more tears to his face which he was terrible at concealing. He felt as if nothing would ever be able to mend his heart.  
  
Meanwhile 7 years into the future, Rebuilt Hyrule Castle. * * *  
  
Zelda was possibly feeling as much as or more despair than Link at the moment. She knew her self that they were never meant to be together. As for her also, the past two years her thoughts never left the moment she sent him back to his time. She could still feel the very tears of she had left at that place.  
  
"Impa? Why was I destined to lead this life?" She asked secretively. Impa sensed that her question was not really this but, 'Why were mine and Link's destinies fated to turn out this way?' Giving what she thought was her best advice she said,  
  
"Princess Zelda, you must let go of Link. This kingdom will not function if there is no one there to govern it. You must resume your duties, also I can not take it anymore. I see you every morning looking through your mementos of Link, and not a day goes by I don't see a tear run down your cheek." Zelda hearing this knew she could never stop loving him. He was embedded into her heart even if they were to be separated for life. "I thought you were different Zelda, if this is to be the fate of our kingdom, then I don't want any part of it." Impa finished knowing nothing she said could change Zelda's feelings.  
  
"Impa, you of all people know I could never stop loving him." Tears ran down her cheek at the very mention him. Impa sighed and left her quarters stopping at the end of the hall whispering to herself, "So be it..."  
  
It had been two years and Zelda's compassion for Link had never subsided, not even diminished. She walked over to her window staring at the starry sky mumbling to the heavens,  
  
"My life is not worth living, and I am not fit to rule this kingdom. Take my life..." At last a final tear had hit her pale face leaving it's emotion behind as it dropped to the ground. After staring at the stars for several hours she left for bead and laid awake all night thoughts drifting here and there. The next day her morning meditation was initially interrupted by one of the castle officials.  
  
"My lord, princess Zelda, I could not stop her."  
  
"Stop who?" she questioned.  
  
"Impa... have you not heard? Impa left for the time seven years ago just last night dressed as you. She left a note." The guard handed the wet parchment over to Zelda as she read it carefully. It said,  
  
"Zelda, I would follow you to the end of my days, but recently I have been unable to bear your unbreakable devotion for Link. I will not see this kingdom fall into oblivion. I have found away that you may see him once again and that you may never return to this time. Whenever you wish please play the lullaby in the temple of time and you may be sent back. The one problem is that the bandits of the west have been waiting for you ever since to erase time any way possible. That is why by the time you read this I will be dead." Zelda shrieked and nearly fainted. Her loved ones, the people most precious to her were leaving her behind. She boldly continued the letter in respect of Impa.  
  
"I left last night and have most likely been killed by these bandits. In two days time they will have left the sight and you will be free to see Link once again. It was a choice I made so please do not feel sorry for me. I could not live life if the people I held closest in my heart were suffering day by day. Go now and feel no remorse." After reading Impa's letter Zelda wept uncontrollably. After some time the Castle guards lifted her to her feet.  
  
"My lord, Impa's Moon blade, Shards, and longbow are missing." Added the castle guard.  
  
"That is strange, does she mean to die, or is she going to put up a fight?" Zelda was left puzzled. She waited impatiently for the two days to pass by as she said goodbye to her closest friends.  
  
Meanwhile Impa approaches the temple of time * * *  
  
"So, that is the fate of our kingdom? I will not let it fall into ruin." Anger burned in her heart as she approached the altar. Pulling out Zelda's harp she began to play the melody, "This isn't right..." she said about half way through the song. "But, it's for the good of the kingdom." With this she finished the song and appeared at the Temple of time 7 years ago. Quickly arming herself she stepped lightly to the edge of the temple.  
  
"Why do we have this job, I mean do you think anyone will ever come through here?" questioned one of the four Gerudo guards.  
  
"You should be lucky that you even have this post!" shouted one of the others in reply. Impa found her chance as the two guards began a mad fist fight disarming themselves while the other two relaxed to watch the fight. She knew she would have to be quick and accurate and hastened into position. In that split second two shards left both arms striking the two guards watching the fight in the throat. Both lay dead as the remaining quarreling Gerudoes struggled to retrieve their weapons. It was too late for them though as Impa moved through both of them easily with her Moon blade.  
  
"Perfect..." Impa whispered too herself letting a small grin slip her face with her eyes hidden away from any sight.  
  
Back to the Castle * * *  
  
Before her journey began Zelda took a hooded cloak just in case if she was discovered she would be only as a traveling merchant. Reaching the temple of time her emotions were raging. She didn't know how to feel, she wanted to feel happy and grateful, but she couldn't justify Impa's life over what she was about to do. She stepped up the steps and pulled out the Ocarina of Time. After much emotion had billowed up in her she let yet another tear escape as she played the lullaby. The notes were near bitter sweet and out of tune. After the song was completed Zelda's body vanished and the Ocarina fell out of her hands hitting the floor with a loud clank breaking the mysterious silence of the temple. 


	2. StarCrossed

Chapter 2: Star-Crossed  
  
Link had not eaten in three days and could not feel his hunger coming back at all. He was wondering why he was still living his life, longing for the days of darkness for those short lasting moments that he had with the princess. Link slowly closed his eyes and lost all consciousness. Saria had been out that day looking for things to cheer up Link when she saw one of her friends rushing to her saying, "He's dead! He's dead!" Saria panicked dropping everything she had as she headed for the tree house where Link laid. Saria immediately tried to wake up Link but he would not. He could not of been dead he was only in a comma.  
  
"Link..." She wanted so bad to be able to help him but truly it was over between him and Zelda.  
  
Just then Zelda had arrived at Kokiri Forest still dressed as the traveling merchant from her long journey there. Looking around she said to herself,  
  
"Just as I remembered it. The Kokiri never change." Zelda's youthful body made her look just as tall as most of the other Kokiri. Swiftly making her way over to Link's tree house no one was there besides her and link. She found him laying in the bed without any sign of waking up. In fear of frightening Link she sat patiently in the wooden chair near the side of his bed. Just the sight of Link had brought comforting tears to her face that she could not bear to leave.  
  
"Who are you!" yelled Saria as she entered the room not recognizing Zelda. Zelda took of her hood and replied that she was the princess of Hyrule. "Lady Zelda we thought you were dead! How could you have made it here?" Saria's voice was partial astonishment, and disbelief.  
  
"So she is dead..." Zelda said to herself and then replied to Saria's question. "Impa took her life by coming here to serve as a decoy so that I may be reunited with Link. I could not bare it any longer, I had to come."  
  
"That is good, because I think Link couldn't either." As Saria finished she left the two to be alone.  
  
"Zelda!" Link had awakened at the mere sound of Zelda's voice, her words gave Link hope. "How could you possibly have made it here I thought you were dead!" Link's voice was half ecstatic, half relieved.  
  
"Link, I thought I would never see you again..." Zelda trailed off leaving a lone tear streaming down her face. Her voice was trembling to hear Link talking to her once again. She thought the day would never come. Her face was warm as she could not keep from blushing. "Hold me..." whispered Zelda. Link wrapped his arms around Zelda as he tried hard to keep his emotions from collapsing. Zelda pressed her head against Links chest and could hear his heart beating hard. Both felt the comfort that they had long been in need of. His voice no longer trembling he whispered into her ear,  
  
"I love you, Zelda. I always have, I shall always love you, death could not stop me." Speaking these words he moved back and would not break eye contact as he stared into her glistening ocean blue eyes. She stared back giving her own feelings to him.  
  
"Link, I... I thought I would never see you again. I want only now to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, and just as well I always have and always will." After finishing what she had wanted to say, their lips touched momentarily and they departed for the night, it was nearly midnight. "I will see you tomorrow!" Link promised as she left the house.  
  
Neither of them slept that night, their thoughts were racing and their spirits were high. The following day Link had come to Zelda's place that she was staying at with a bouquet of Kokiri forest flowers. Shining in the light they resembled a rose with deep ice blue pedals. They smelled wondrous and Zelda could not take her eyes of them.  
  
"Zelda come with me into the forest today to visit the spring." Link asked as though he already had it planned. Zelda had no doubt in her mind as whether or not to go. She had said yes before he was halfway through his sentence.  
  
"I would love to." She replied.  
  
Link had just recently bought some lanterns so that there would be enough light to see, he was planning on taking her near the evening time.  
  
"So you're going to the spring?" questioned Saria as she walked towards him.  
  
"Yes, do you think she'll like it?  
  
"It's not that which I doubt. I don't think that is the safest place to take her Link, it would be a tragedy if something were to happen." Worry was spread over all of Saria's face as she spoke.  
  
"But, it's so beautiful there, I've made up my mind. Plus, I think if anything comes I should be able to handle it. Don't worry, we'll be fine." Link assured her. Saria agreed and left Link to go.  
  
Nighttime came sooner than expected as he approached her door. He couldn't help but feel his fist tremble as he knocked on the door. Hardly any sound came from the knock, but nevertheless Zelda answered a near two seconds after.  
  
"I'm ready Link." Zelda said as Link had come to the door she was waiting for him all afternoon not quite sure when he was going to show up. They walked casually to the spring hand in hand. Finally making it there Link mentioned,  
  
"I had always wanted to take you here, as a child I would spend my time thinking right by the water. It brought me comfort, I hope you like it." Link was the one blushing as Zelda left her gaze staring at the beautiful scenery. In the spring there was a waterfall who's water was near perfect. It was clear and see through as you could see the canopy behind it. The lilies were in full bloom as well as the Kokiri roses that sat next to the spring.  
  
Zelda felt her emotions coming over her as she felt tears striding down her cheek. "Link," she said with dire admiration. "Where have you been all my life?"  
  
"Right here." Link pointed to her heart. "I will always be." Zelda cried uncontrollably as she said that she thought they were to never be together. Just then there was a voice from the shadows.  
  
"Zelda..." Before she had time to react Zelda had been stabbed from behind. She crumbled to the ground in fierce pain. Link caught her and listened carefully as she died saying,  
  
"I will always love you Link, don't ever forget me..."  
  
"Zelda!!" Link looked up to see who had done this terrible crime.  
  
"It was never meant to be Link, you went too far this time. For two years you were causing her so much pain and distress it is time for it to be over." The mystery person stepped out of the shadows and revealed herself. It was Impa.  
  
"Impa! How could you do such a thing?!"  
  
"I will not let this kingdom be ruined by two star-crossed lovers. Don't you get it? There was a reason Zelda was meant to stay. She was to rule the kingdom, but I guess I should be thanking you. Now, no one will step in my way and the kingdom will be mine." Impa's voice was devious as she cracked not a single frown or smile except the final grin on her face. Link could have easily outrun Impa and left the forest, but what was there to run from? He said boldly as he felt his tears collide with the ground.  
  
"You traitor, the person Zelda trusted the most with her life."  
  
"You think Zelda was worth all this?" Impa questioned as she walked over and started to pull the sword out of Zelda's back.  
  
"Nothing at all could have taken precedence, I would have died for her." Sobbed Link.  
  
"Then I suppose you shall..." At that time Impa had pulled out her bow and pulled it back aiming directly at Links neck. He made no attempt to move out of the way and gave his last fighting words saying,  
  
"You think it matters to me if you kill me? You would kill your very friends in regards to politics? You despise me, I shall haunt you to your grave Impa."  
  
"So be it..." And with that Impa released the bow and the arrow penetrated Link's neck finishing him off. Impa started walking back as she stopped a few feet away. Remorse had now gotten the best of her as she thought about what Link said.  
  
"How could I do that?" she said to herself cringing at her crime. "I let ambition control me, but... to kill my friends? Zelda, Link, forgive me..." This was possibly the only time that Impa had felt tears streaming down her face as her knees hit the ground at her victims feet. "What have I become? I guess... this is it then..." Her voice trailing off she slit her throat near the spring giving it a new deep red color. Saria then entered only to be astonished by the dead. There was an eerie feeling at the spring. Scared and trembling Saria left the spring and forbade all other villagers to ever visit it. From that point on Zelda and Link lay dead side by side as well as Impa by the spring not to be moved.  
  
Though dead, the two were not alone, they finally had the chance to lead their life without being interfered with.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Please review my story to especially tell me what you think of the ending. I finally decided that Impa shouldn't side with the Gerudoes which she did in the first draft. Hopefully some things are a lot clearer now. Also I guess I decided to change the end a little bit. Anyway, Thanks! 


End file.
